An optical disk case generally has an openable plastic case body. An optical disk is loaded into one side of the case body and a description sheet is inserted into the other side of the case body. A transparent cover for inserting a title sheet is provided on the front side of the case body. A title sheet is a flexible sheet on which a title of the optical disk and other visual information are printed.
Conventionally, as there were no automated packaging machines to load an optical disk and insert a title sheet into a case, these loading and inserting operations were done by hand, which was very troublesome.
The solution to this problem is identified in Onishi, Japanese patent application No. 11-217277. As shown in Onishi, an automated optical disk loading machine is provided where loading of an optical disk and insertion of a title sheet are automatically conducted.
In operation, as a case conveyor carries a plurality of cases, an optical disk loading device loads an optical disk into a case, a title sheet inserting device inserts a title sheet into the transparent cover of the case, and a description sheet inserting device inserts a description sheet into a claw portion of the case.
In inserting a title sheet into the case, as a suction pad holding a developed case moves downward, the case body is bent into a flat, reversed V-shape. Thus, the transparent cover is deformed into a general V-shape by its own weight, which causes a title sheet insertion space to be formed in the case. In this condition, the title sheet deformed into a corrugated form by a corrugation forming device is inserted into the title sheet insertion space of the case.
However, in the above machine, while the title sheet is inserted into the title sheet insertion space of the case, the suction pad is in the waiting condition of still holding the case, which results in a decrease in the process rate.
The main object of the present invention is to improve the process rate during insertion of a title sheet.